That's what you get
by whatnamehasntbeentakenomg
Summary: Set in New Moon, there is a twist in first chapter, when Edward and co leave Bella heart-broken, she doesn't stay stuck in the past: she moves on. so...what to do? bella can sing...dance...act and thats all i'm saying
1. Chapter 1 chapter names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANYTHING but the plot…although, maybe ONE DAY IN THE FAR FUTURE I will own Robert Pattinson…or Joe Jonas…

**SET IN NEW MOON**

and, btw, i'm not letting you preview any of the chapters here bcos then you will know what happens

Chap one- He's gone

(basically a re-write of when Edward left Bella)

Chap two- The audition

Chap three- JB: Meet the Jonas Brothers

Chap four- Joe and Bella: yep, Joella/Jella!

Chap five- CAMP ROCK: Alice sees Bella!

Chap six- Nothing you can do will stop me (EPOV)

Chap seven- In love with you (EPOV)

Chap eight- Crash'n'Burn (in BPOV)

Chap nine- Engaged?!

Chap ten- No, I'm sorry

Chap eleven- Happy ending for all (PART ONE)

Chap twelve- Happy ending for all: THE PRANK (PART TWO)

ok- so let me know what you think of the chapter names and what you think will happen- i will update VERY soon

Probz tomorrow at SCHOOL


	2. He's gone

**Disclaimer**- as before…I don't own anything BUT THE PLOT. If I owned Twilight, I would be a multi-million best-selling author!!!

BPOV

"You don't…want me?" I managed to choke out.

Edward and I were in our private meadow.

He nodded, his eyes looking past me, distantly. "It seems that way, Bella. I'm…not right for you. You could do so much better then a vampire…then…me"

"Don't leave me," I whispered.

"I have no choice," he answered, pathetically.

Now, that is annoying. No choice?!

"Everybody has a choice, Edward," I snapped. "So don't give me that crap."

"Bella…don't."

"Dammit, Edward, how could you DO this to me?" Angry tears were now falling fast, blurring my vision.

But then he kissed me. He pressed his lips gently on my mouth…and disappeared.

"Bye Bella..."

And he was gone.

Taking half of my heart with him.

I stood there for a second, dazed, then shook my head. I wasn't going to let this get to me. I had to move on, as he would want me too…as I should.

At that moment I knew that I'd hopefully move on and never look back.

Ever.

_The end of the first chapter…don't be mean, please review and try not to flame!_


	3. The Audition

_Thank you for the supportive reviews! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it._

BPOV

"_So in other news, Demi Lovato has stepped down from the role of Mitchie Torres in _CAMP ROCK_. Rumors say that she has fallen out with Joe Jonas! We're here to find out the truth…_

"_Um, no, we never fell out! He's a great guy. I stepped down from the role of Mitchie, because we started filming _Welcome to Mollywood _early. Good luck to the get who wins the part!"_

_Back to you, Jim."_

Hmmm…Auditions are being held in an hour. If I leave now, I can get there five minutes early…

I have to find SOMETHING to do, right?!

*

I was sitting down in the corridor, biting my nails to stubs, as I waited (A/N- I bite my nails! That's where the idea has come from.).

Then finally…

"Isabella Swan?"

"Bella," I corrected, automatically, getting up.

She held the door open; I took a deep breath and walked in.

There were three people watching me in chairs, as I stood in the middle of the room.

"Song?" one enquired.

"This is me," I replied.

"Start when you're ready," he smiled, grimly.

This obviously means…now.

"This is the real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,

Gonna let the light…

Shine on me."

I sang the rest of the chorus and one verse before they stopped me.

Was that good?! Or…not?

"We'll let you know tonight," the same man said, their faces betraying no emotion at all. Scary, "leave your information at the reception desk, there's a marked tray."

*

My hands were shaking as I handed Charlie his Spaghetti Bolognese. He looked me over worriedly, but said nothing but, "Thank you, hon."

RING! RING! RING!

I ran to the phone and grabbed it, "Hello?!"

"Bella Swan?"

"Speaking,"

"Congratulations! We will see you bright and early tomorrow morning, 6:30 am, for the next month. You have got the role of Mitchie Torres."

He gave me the rest of the information I needed, while I thanked him vigorously for choosing me. I put the phone down in a daze,

"I GOT THE PART!!!" I shrieked, jumping up and down.

Charlie came running into the hallway, holding his gun. "What's wrong?!"

"Put the gun down dad! I'm gonna be Mitchie on CAMP ROCK!"

"Well done, honey…wait what? I'm still confused…"

I laughed and yelled, "I'm gonna be famous, dad!"

And I'm gonna meet…

…the Jonas Brothers!

AAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
